Viñetas: Entre Nieve y Muérdagos
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: Porque la Navidad es la época especial para cumplir tus deseos... ¿Remus y Tonks bajo un mismo muérdago?
1. Lo que Malfoy quiere para navidad

_Holaps!! Bueno, pues… esto si es un reto para mí… He decidido __**intentar**__ (recalco la palabra intentar) hacer un conjunto de viñetas navideñas, relacionadas, obviamente, con besos. Es como, "mi primer beso" II, especial navideño. xD_

_Como sea, aquí está mi primer intento, un Dramione. Es el primero que hago en mi vida, así que espero puedan entender si está algo (o mucho) OOC._

_Aun así, deseo que lo disfruten._

_Y feliz Navidad D_

_**Disclaimer**__: No son míos ni los personajes, ni los nombres, y bla bla. Son De JK Rowling. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo que Malfoy quiere para Navidad **Por Jen Weasley

Hermione apretó contra si su mochila una vez más, tratando de reprimir el vaho que escapaba de sus levemente azulados labios.

Era increíble el mucho frío que se sentía dentro del castillo, estando incluso encantado. Aunque claro, era inmenso, y sólo a ella se le ocurría transitar justo por donde aparentemente no alcanzaba a llegar la magia. Quizás por eso el pasillo estaba tan vacío…

Como fuese, decidió avanzar más rápido hacia su sala común, y de paso librarse de una molesta neumonía que desorganizaría por completo su horario de estudios.

Ya iba a doblar en el recodo más cercano al calor, cuando un fuerte pecho de hombre se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola rebotar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger… ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación no pedir disculpas cuando estrellas a alguien?

Frotándose delicadamente su nariz adolorida levantó sus ojos castaños hacia él, llenos de furia contenida.

-Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy.

El mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba frente a ella, vestido enteramente de negro, sonriendo burlonamente y con la diversión bailando en sus ojos de plata.

-Yo te recogería Granger, lo juro –le dijo con falsa sinceridad –Pero mi mamá me recalcó desde pequeño que la basura del suelo no se recoge.

Resoplando de odio y de esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie, guardando, según ella, algo de su dignidad.

-Pues, tienes razón… ahora entiendo porque ella nunca te tocaba. Al igual que toda tu familia. Supongo que incluso ellos tienen repulsión por la mierda.

A diferencia de años anteriores, el rubio no palideció de furia ni tampoco sacó su varita, sólo sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que su lacio cabello se deslizara sobre sus ojos. _Condenadamente sexy._

-Por Dios, la santa empollona de Granger soltando tacos. ¡Que han hecho con la purezade su mente!... Esto si que es un buena regalo de navidad.

Hermione frunció los labios en una mueca sarcástica. Si él supiera lo que esa _santa_ _empollona _era capaz de formular con la _pureza_ de su mente…

Harta de tener que pensar en respuestas ingeniosas con las cuales atacarle (NA: vamos, hasta Hermione Granger se cansa de pensar en navidad), decidió largarse de ahí rápidamente.

-Bueno pues, si ya has tenido suficiente por hoy con burlarte de mi (lo que es claramente un regalo para ti), preferiría irme lo más rápidamente posible, Malfoy. –Al ver que él solo se cruzaba de brazos, sin abandonar su aire burlón, comenzó a caminar, casi soltando un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. Había sido tan fácil…

El chico la dejó avanzar unos 5 pasos, hasta que la tuvo justo a su altura, desprotegida, segura de si misma, y entonces, atacó.

Con una mano grande que puso sobre la curva de su espalda la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Malfoy, qué haces…!

-Shshshs… Es navidad Hermione… -le susurró él sobre sus labios, haciéndola cerrar los ojos involuntariamente. –… dame una oportunidad…

Tratando de pensar, (cosa que se le hacía considerablemente difícil con los finos labios del chico tan cerca y sugerentes), buscó alguna excusa con la cual deshacerse de él.

-La gente… nos… nos verá… -diablos, sus manos sobre su cintura ya había comenzado a hacerle hablar entrecortado.

-No hay nadie aquí… -le susurro cerrando también los ojos, incapaz de resistirse un segundo más sin besarla.

Sintiendo ya como Draco comenzaba a acariciar su labio inferior, lo alejó levemente con las palmas en su pecho, en un acto casi sobrehumano.

-Ni siquiera hay un muérdago –pronunció inconcientemente.

Draco abrió los ojos, y se dio incluso el lujo de sonreírle superiormente.

-Pues te equivocaste sabelotodo, porque si hay uno sobre nuestras cabezas.

Alzando un poco el cuello para mirar el techo, Hermione pudo comprobar que efectivamente había un pequeño ramillete pendiendo de una de las esquinas de un cuadro.

Lo extraño era que ella estaba segura de que hacía unos minutos atrás ese pasillo estaba totalmente olvidado por el espíritu navideño…

-Eres insoportable, Draco –le contestó sonriendo y entendiendo el truco del Slytherin.

-Querrás decir, irresistible –sonrió él, atrapando sus labios al fin y consiguiendo que ella desistiera y enterrara sus finas manos en sus cabello.

_Y feliz navidad. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_NA: Les ha gustado? Espero :D…. pues si no…. Pueden decírmelo, y acabaré con ésta tortura. _

_Saludos _

_Jen.w._

_PD: A las chicas que leían "Y todo por un beso" ésta es una forma de pedir disculpas, y de paso, recordarles que el 7 cap ya está para que pasen por él :)_


	2. ¡¿Y dónde hay un maldito muérdago!

_Qué tal!!! Mil gracias a todas :) vaya… acogieron tan bien mi primer viñeta… (Jen llora de felicidad)_

_Y Bueno, ahora, he decidido que haré una viñeta canon, y luego una pareja "imposible" (dígase, como el Dramione anterior), ¿vale?_

_Ojala les guste el de hoy_

_**Disclaimer:**__ (Es necesario? xD) Todo es de JK Rowling._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Eres tan tonto Potter",_ se repetía una y otra vez Harry mientras caminaba nervioso junto a esa hermosa pelirroja. _"No era tan difícil, tan solo pararse debajo de un muérdago, inventar cualquier excusa, ¡y besarla!..¿Tan complicado te era ?Pero claro… solo a ti se te ocurre pasearte por todos los lugares donde justamente no hay ¡Ningún maldito muérdago!"_ Casi involuntariamente se golpeó el brazo, tratando de castigarse por su estupidez.

-¡Harry, qué haces! –le preguntó Ginny algo asustada, al percatarse de los movimientos del moreno. Hacía rato que Harry realizaba cosas extrañas, como detenerse bruscamente en el escaparate de alguna tienda, mirar con ojos ansiosos a través del cristal y luego alejarse de ahí murmurando palabras malsonantes.

-Yo… yo… nada, Gin, nada –le contestó él comenzando a enrojecerse, a pesar del frío que había en el aire.

Ginny lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Algo muy extraño le pasaba a Harry, y ella debía averiguarlo.

De repente pasaron junto a las Tres Escobas, y el chico, mirando otra vez con ojos ansiosos, se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que Ginny (que miraba distraída hacia la otra esquina) se estrellara contra su espalda.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! –masculló ya comenzando a irritarse. Es cierto, Harry le gustaba, y mucho, pero vaya que se estaba comportando como un idiota aquel día… y no precisamente como el _idiota que ella quería_, uno que se babeara y suspiraba por ella.

-¡Hey, Gin! ¿Quiere ir a las Tres Escobas? Hace tanto frío acá afuera… -era cierto, hacía frío, pero el moreno no parecía sentir precisamente eso… con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas aun sonrojadas le abrió la puerta con una mano y la dejó entrar.

Bueno, tal vez ahora si se arreglarían las cosas, pensó Ginny algo más alegre.

Harry entró tras ella, sonriente, imaginando y casi saboreando el beso que por fin, luego de años, podría darle.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Dichosa pregunta. _"Dónde haya un muérdago me basta"_ pensó Harry.

Y miró alrededor. Y tuvo que afirmarse en la pared para no desmayarse.

Habían muérdagos, si, pero como cinco y seis, esparcidos sobres las mesas… mesas ocupadas por parejas que sabían muy bien como aprovecharlos.

-¡Mierda! –dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que Ginny lo oyera y se volteara hacia él.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –le contestó ella, ya harta de las extrañas maneras del moreno.

-No me gusta Las Tres Escobas… vamos.

-¿Qué…? – de la impresión, Ginny no consiguió poner resistencia cuando Harry la tomó de la mano y la jaló afuera. Solo el helado viento que le azotó el rostro al salir a la calle la hizo reaccionar.

-¡¡Qué diablo te pasa, Potter!! –le gritó finalmente, con mucha rabia contenida. -¡¡Me puedes explicar por qué hemos entrado y salido de mil lugares sin hacer nada en ellos!!

Lamentablemente Harry, olvidando su instinto de supervivencia, solo podía fijarse en lo bella que se ponía Ginny cuando se enfadaba. Su cabello rojo parecía encenderse aun más, sus mejillas se coloreaban dulcemente y sus labios se avivaban temblando a saltitos. A su alrededor la nieve contrastaba con todo ella, y aquel muérdago del fondo parecía colgar de su cabello… ¿Muérdago del fondo?...

-¡¡Ginny!! –dijo Harry de repente, sobresaltando nuevamente a la irritada chica. -¡¡Vamos a la…!! -miró el letrero de la tienda donde se encontraba el dichoso muérdago -… librería…

-¿A la librería?

El moreno no le dio tiempo (otra vez) de decirle algo, y ahora la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, arrastrándola hacia la tienda de libros. Aquel gesto, para él involuntario, calmó un poco los ánimos exaltados de Ginny, y la puso a pensar en que demonios se le había pasado a Harry por la mente para ir allá. Aunque… oh oh, la presión en su cintura aumentaba…bueno, que más daba… si él quería llevarla...

Entraron e inmediatamente Harry se dirigió a una de las estanterías.

-Harry, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó Ginny, esta vez casi dulcemente.

-Pues… -El chico se rascó la nuca, tratando de inventar una buena excusa que reemplazara el _"Te traje aquí porque me muero de ganas por besarte" _–Porque… quiero regalarte un libro (¿Qué mas se puede hacer en una librería?)… pero no se cual te gusta… ¿Qué tal si lo eliges? Estoy seguro que los de ésta sección te encantarán.

Ginny entrecerró el cejo inquisidora. Harry Potter regalando libros…

Pero como dicen por ahí, la intención es lo que vale, así que se dedicó a mirar los títulos que Harry le enseñaba.

"_Hechizos tranquilizantes para magos temperamentales" _

"_Mil formas de hacer desaparecer tu mal humor, ¡Como por arte de magia!"_

"_Inhala y Exhala, con Rowen Liss"_

"_¿Te irrita no tener pareja? ¡Consigue un amortentia de pelos!" _

"_Enojarse hacer salir arrugas… ¡Desaparécelas con las mejores pociones!_

Con el último título Ginny terminó por explotar.

-¡¡ME QUIERES DECIR ALGO, POTTER!!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo…? –Harry miró confundido a la pelirroja. ¿Habría descubierto sus planes y por eso le gritaba?

La chica cerró fuertemente los puños, tratando de sujetar en una mano la varita para no lanzarle un "moco-murciélago" y en la otra atajando los puñetes que le saltaban entre los nudillos. Estaba harta y más que harta. Había imaginado una tarde preciosa de navidad, guardando ilusiones desde que conocía a Harry, pero nada resultó como lo esperaba. Rayos, quiso llorar.

Por su parte Harry se rascaba la nuca confundido, tratando de ver en que había fallado.

Y entonces, Ginny, alzando sus ojos al cielo en busca quizá de una respuesta a tan asqueroso día, vio el ramillete de muérdago, silencioso y mudo, colgando sobre sus cabezas.

Y entendió.

-Oh, Harry… -le susurró en voz baja, entre insinuante y tierna. El chico, confundido, solo atinó a mirarla interrogante. Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, aprovechando cada instante, mientras él, entendiendo, se enrojecía y se alejaba por instinto. –Qué pasa Potter… -le dijo sobre los labios, cuando lo arrinconó contra una estantería -¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo…?

Sonriendo de medio lado tomó ahora él la iniciativa, y tomando por sorpresa a Ginny la cogió de la cintura y la giró, quedando ella ahora contra la estantería.

-Imposible. –susurró antes de besarla. –Harry Potter nunca tiene miedo.

Y entre las sombras de esa tienda, con el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, la besó.

Al fin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Les gustó? Ufa, el final a mi no me termina por gustar, pero es lo que hay xD_

_Y bueno, mi intención era subir una viñeta cada día, pero me fue imposible!! La de cosas que hay a fin de año… la de noticias raras que se reciben cada día…_

_En mi curso del cole vamos a ser tíos!!! xD una amiga está embarazada :S…._

_Bueno… espero que estén bien…_

_Y feliz navidad, (de nuevo xD)_

_Saludos!!_

_Jen.w._


	3. Un regalo muy navideño

Que tal!!! Uff… me ha costado horrores escribir ésta viñeta… ojalá les guste!! Siento haber tardado tanto… de verdad

Todo es de JK Rowling ¡!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Un regalo navideño** Por Jen.w.

Hermione se encontraba sola, sentada en aquella minúscula placita muggle, leyendo un libro.

Era navidad y poca gente transitaba por la calles. Además, el frío que hacía no era un gran estimulante para aventurarse a pasear. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, con la bufanda hasta su colorada nariz, leía apasionadamente una historia de amor, absorta de todo el resto del mundo.

Hacía tiempo que trataba de no preocuparse del resto, especialmente desde el final de la guerra. Ron había muerto y Harry se encontraba aun en muy mal estado, haciéndola sentir sola y miserable. Por consecuencia se alejó del mundo mágico, teniendo contacto con él solo cuando visitaba a su amigo o a la tumba del que alguna vez fue su novio.

"_Y entonces él, sonriendo nervioso, acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella, infinitamente delicado, y la acarició, más con el pensamiento que con la realidad misma._

_-Te amo, Rossane.Y por fin puedo decírtelo, mi ángel"_

Hermione suspiró perdida. Aquella era historia había sido tan emocionante… John (el personaje principal) era muchos años mayor que Rossane, y por esa estúpida razón habían tenido muchos problemas, hasta el punto de huir lejos, lejos de todos los prejuicios para poder amarse.

-Ojala yo pudiera huir lejos contigo, amor… -murmuró para si misma.-Aunque si al menos supiera donde estas… mi padfoot…

Durante la historia no pudo menos que pensar en Sirius en cada momento. ¿Desde cuando había dejado de verlo como el padrino de Harry para pasar a su príncipe de ojos de plata? Quizá fue desde que se alejó de la magia y de las continuas declaraciones de él para ella… declaraciones que solo la irritaban y confundían.

_-¡Yo amo a Ron! –le gritó mil veces exasperada._

_-¿Si? ¡Pues lamento recodarte que él ya murió hace años! –le respondía él también harto. –Vamos, Hermione… tu eres inteligente… es cierto, lo amaste mucho… pero él ya no está… y a cambio, estoy yo…_

_La chica miró, tan cerca… lo años definitivamente no pasaban por él… seguía siendo el mismo chico guapo pero ahora maduro… y sincero…_

_-Aléjate, Sirius… no insistas más, por favor…_

Y él no había vuelto a insistir. Pero Hermione no contó con el hecho de que realmente se había enamorado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¡Ay!... perrito, me asustaste –un perro no muy grande había lamido una de sus manos que caía lacia a una lado. Lo miró con anhelo, tratando de leer en sus caninos ojos si era un perro realmente o si era Sirius, su Sirius, que finalmente había decido a volver a luchar por ella. –No… tú eres solo un perro… nada más.

Suspirando entristecida volvió a su libro, dispuesta a olvidarse del mundo otra vez. Pero el can no se iba, y parecía no dispuesto a dejarla leer.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó al ver que el animal ladraba y saltaba juguetonamente -¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Tienes hambre?

Por respuesta, el perro se puso a ladrar más alto.

-Está bien, ya que veo que no me dejarás leer en paz te llevaré a mi casa. Ahí podrás comer algo.

Comenzó a caminar y se asombró un poco al ver como el animalito la seguía confiado.

Finalmente llegaron a su apartamento, el 5 de un edificio donde si se permitían mascotas, claro, contando con la responsabilidad de sus dueños.

Apenas abrió la puerta el perro entró corriendo y se sentó de un salto en los sillones.

-¡Vaya! Creo que te adecuaste bien –dijo riendo.

-Pues, a decir verdad, estoy bastante cómodo.

Hermione, que en ese momento se estaba sacando el abrigo, dejó su acción a la mitad.

Aquella voz… Pero era imposible, no podía ser…

Miró hacia el sofá. Ahí estaba el perro, pero…

-Aunque tengo que admitir que tu cocina es algo estrecha.

Se giró muy rápido, ésta vez en dirección a la cocina. Y lo vio.

Sirius Black, de pie bajo el umbral, con una humeante taza de café en la mano, sonriendo… sin ningún año aun pasando por él…

-¿S…Sirius?

-Para servirte, preciosa.

Su abrigo cayó al piso con un sonido seco. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, como si recién despertara de un largo sueño.

-No… no puede ser… -asustada comenzó a retroceder, hasta que su espalda chocó la fría pared. –Nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí… cómo… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Sabía que los pastores alemanes son excelentes sabuesos? Y James no es la excepción…

-¿James?

El perro sobre el sofá ladró alegre.

-Muy bien chico –le dijo Sirius acariciándolo tras las orejas. –Encontraste a Herms.

Hermione contemplaba anonadada la escena. Sirius Black, su gran amor, se encontraba en su departamento, con una taza de café en su mano y acariciando a un perro con la otra.

-¿No me vas a explicar que haces aquí? –le preguntó con los brazos en jarra, tratando de parecer enfadada.

El ex-merodeador le sonrió de medio lado, y Hermione notó cuando había extrañado esas sexies sonrisas. Dejando su café sobre la mesita de centro y soltando a James, se acercó a ella, cauteloso, como un depredador que acecha a su presa.

-Venía solo a darte un regalo de navidad –susurró.

Hermione tragó grueso, estaba tan cerca…

De repente, él sacó un bulto de detrás de su espalda y se lo entregó.

-Ábrelo, pequeña.

Con dedos temblorosos rasgó el papel y sacó,

-¿Un muérdago?

Sirius asistió lentamente y puso toda su intención en su mirada. Y Hermione entendió.

-Oh –solo pudo decir, comenzando a enrojecerse violentamente.

El ramillete se sacudió levemente entre sus manos y se elevó, posando sobre sus cabezas.

-No me rechaces otra vez, por favor…

Por respuesta Hermione acercó sus labios a los de é y los besó, en una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

-Te amo, Hermione. Y por fin puedo decírtelo, mi ángel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Les ha gustado? Ay, por favor!!! Si si o si no, solo díganmelo por review… muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron la viñeta anterior y muchas gracias a las que apoyaron a mi amiga embarazada ;)

Aoz!

Saludos, Jen.w.


	4. El que pestañea pierde

_Quiero primeramente darles las gracias por leer mis viñetas y en especial la anterior, que, admito, subí con mucho miedo pues hasta para mi era una pareja incómoda… pero creo que salí bien del paso :) Ahora, con respecto a la viñeta de hoy les advierto que es posible que me salga bastante de la historia xD me explico, pondré algunos ribetes de Lily y Snape, pero la cosa es que no he leído aun el séptimo libro, por lo que entraré a más bien inventar mi propio modo de relación, ¿Entienden? Espero, y que no les moleste…_

_Bueno, todos ellos son de JK Rowling, para mi pesar…_

_PD: Esto es para Paola Prieto, por leer mi viñeta anterior aunque la pareja no le gustaba y por ayudarme a armar ésta, gracias nena. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El que pestañea pierde** Por Jen.w.

Llevaba ya un largo rato de pie en ese pasillo, sin decidirse aun. El estúpido ramillete de muérdago estaba aun en su mano, siendo balanceado de tanto en tanto por sus nerviosos dedos.

El cuestionamiento era fuerte, ¿Sería correcto_ obligar_ a Lily a besarle? Sin duda, a primeras luces la respuesta sería un rotundo No. Pero había que ver las circunstancias…

Él llevaba más de 7 años esperando un momento así.

Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ella lo veía solo como un amigo.

Él era solamente un Slytherin (y por consiguiente, un absoluto cobarde)

Ella no aceptaría nunca de una manera convencional.

¡Él moriría si no la besaba ahora, joder!

Resuelto, estiró los brazos con furia hacia el techo dispuesto a colgar de una vez aquel muérdago cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras resonó peligrosamente en sus oídos.

-¿Embriagado de espíritu navideño, Severus?

Unas cuantas carcajadas estúpidas siguieron a este comentario. Snape rápidamente escondió el ramillete tras su espalda.

-Anda, muestra que tienes ahí. –el rubio se acercó y trató de quitárselo, pero Severus, avergonzado, no lo dejó. –Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso son las bragas de esa asquerosa sangre sucia con la cual te juntas?

Más risas. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró furiosamente, conteniendo el dolor que le provocaban aquellas palabras y la impotencia que le provocaba el no tener el valor de defender a Lily.

-Déjate de joder, Lucius.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los grandulones que lo acompañaban y este se adelantó y le quitó el muérdago a Snape.

-¡No!

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí… un muérdago… ¿Acaso quieres besar a Potter? No, esperen… quizá es la única forma que tienes para acercarte a ese apestoso traidor a la sangre de Black…

De repente, un brillo peligroso relampagueó en los ojos de Lucius.

-Porque imagino que no serán para besar a la sangre sucia… pues ni tú caerías tan bajo, ¿O si?

La cetrina piel de Snape se sonrojó levemente.

-A veces me das asco –le escupió al ver su reacción. Alzando orgullosamente su cabeza emprendió la marcha, y su séquito de idiotas le siguió.

-¡No es para ella! –les gritó Snape cuando ya se alejaban. -¡Jamás besaría a esa sangre sucia!

Las palabras rebotaron en las paredes resonando nítidamente en sus oídos. _Jamás besaría a esa sangre sucia_… Se convenció finalmente que se refería a que "Jamás logaría hacerlo", pero al menos ahora lo intentaría.

Sintiéndose por partes igual como un estúpido y un cobarde, terminó de colgar por fin el dichoso muérdago y conjurar el hechizo. Éste haría que Lily no pudiera alejarse de un perímetro de 1 metro si no besaba a alguien, quien obviamente sería Severus, que se cruzaría "casualmente" por ahí.

De repente, la hermosa pelirroja giró en el recodo que llevaba ese pasillo (que terminaba únicamente en la biblioteca) y se dispuso a cruzarlo. Snape, comenzando a acobardarse, puso en práctica su plan; se escondió detrás de la estatua más cercana.

Lily pasó frente a él y debajo del muérdago sin saberlo, cuando se vio atrapada.

-¿Qué diablos…? –comenzó a decir al ver que no podía avanzar ni retroceder más allá de un metro. -¡Hey, qué pasa!

Severus decidió esperar un poco, hasta que ella descubriera que había muérdago.

-¡Auxilio, alguien me ayude! ¡Auxilio! –de repente la chica lista miró hacia arriba – ¡Claro –bufó –tiene que a ver sido un estúpido graciosillo –Snape se sonrojó en su escondite –que trató de atrapar a una chica y caí yo! ¡Ayúdeme alguien, estoy atrapada!

El momento había llegado, el saldría de detrás de la estatua y socorrería a Lily brindándole sus labios… ¡Pero que estúpido le parecía su plan ahora!

Lily por su parte intentó varios hechizos, hasta tratar de incendiar el ramillete, pero nada funcionaría. -¡¡Ahhh!! –gritó exasperada intentando ahora cogerlo con sus manos.

Era justo el momento… Snape empezó a enderezarse para hacer su aparición cuando…

-¡Hey, Evans, qué te ha hecho ese pobre arbusto!

El mismísimo James Potter, merodeador y gamberro por excelencia, caminaba tranquilamente por ahí con dirección a la biblioteca.

Dentro de su escondite, Severus contuvo un Avada Kedavra. Dentro de la cabeza de Lily, todo fue más claro.

-¡¡Fuiste tú, ¿No es cierto?!! –le gritó a todo pulmón más que harta.

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó confundido el merodeador. El problema era que usaba ese mismo rostro de interrogación cuando mentía, por lo que era difícil saber si ahora decía la verdad.

-¡¡Tú pusiste este maldito muérdago para que estuviera obligada a besarte!!

-¿Qué, yo…?

"_¡No! ¡Fui yo Lily, fui yo!" _gritó mentalmente Snape

-¡¡No me mientas porque no te creeré _de nuevo_!!

-¡Joder, Evans, que no sé de que hablas! –Una cosa era hacer bromas y aceptar el castigo, y otra muy distinta era ser inculpado por algo que nunca se le había ocurrido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una buena idea…

-¡¡¿Acaso no sabes que hay un muérdago sobre mi que me impide moverme si no beso a alguien?!!

-¿En serio? Vaya, cada vez quiero más a los elfos que decoran Hogwarts… quizá haga una asociación con ellos…

"_Ni muerto me asocio contigo, Potter. Antes te mato"_

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces y sácame de aquí!

-A ver… tú eres muy inteligente, además de guapa claro está, pero cómo te explico que yo no sé sacarte de ahí porque yo no te hice ésta broma. –le habló lentamente, como a un niño pequeño. Esto enfureció aun más a Lily.

-¡¡Y cómo me explicas que justo pases por aquí cuando yo estoy atrapada en este pasillo que lleva a la biblioteca, cuando tú ni siquiera sabes leer!!

-Eh, no empecemos con insultos, pelirroja…

Snape se debatía entre salir del escondite y besar a Lily sin más frente a las narices del estúpido de Potter o quedarse ahí donde estaba como un auténtico Slytherin… obviamente se decidió por lo segundo…

-¿Sabes pelirroja?

-Soy Evans para ti –masculló ella.

-Vale, vale, Evans… creo que la única forma de quitar el hechizo es algo bien simple.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó ella con los brazos en jarra.

-Tengo que besarte –dijo la última palabra lentamente, saboreándola.

El instinto de Severus le estaba gritando que si no salía en ese mismo instante perdería todo su esfuerzo de una manera demasiado humillante.

-Oh –Lily acababa de entender las cosas… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Poco menos le había gritado a James que la besara!

James esperó con las manos en los bolsillos (en una pose bastante sexy) a que Lily reaccionara. Unos cuantos gritos y pataletas y el típico,

-¡Ni muerta, Potter!

Vale, James no tenía muchas ganas ese día de insistirle a la chica. Se había casi peleado con Sirius y eso hacía que el mundo pareciese una mierda. Quizá mañana la podría asaltar en una esquina y pedirle matrimonio otra vez, pero por ese momento ya había tenido suficiente.

-Como quieras –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino.

La chica no reaccionó enseguida. ¿James Potter rindiéndose tan fácil? Pero luego se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. ¡Ella aun seguía atrapada!

"_Perfecto"_ murmuró Snape. El estúpido de Potter se iba y él tenía el camino libre. ¿Quién dijo que la Navidad no era linda?

-¡No, James, vuelve!

James se detuvo en seco. ¿Lily Evans pidiéndole que volviera?

-Vamos… tengo que salir de aquí –le habló con voz entre lastimera y enfadada –Y no sé en cuanto tiempo más pasará alguien a la biblioteca…

"_¡Lily, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí!"_

-Mm… bueno –le dijo James regresando con una mueca algo arrogante en su rostro –Si me lo pides así…

-Vamos, no hagas las cosas más difíciles…

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, Lily.

-Evans, para ti yo soy… -las siguientes palabras de la chica resonaron dentro de la boca de James. Él la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla dulcemente al principio, acariciando lentamente sus labios, hasta que notó que ella se entregaba y fue ahí donde no pudo contenerse e introdujo su lengua, aumentando la pasión del beso.

Snape, por su parte, salió inmediatamente detrás de las estatua dispuesto a matar a ese maldito Potter, pero solo pudo quedarse estático. Ellos ni siquiera ahora notaban su presencia…

Cuando por fin se separaron Lily abrió primero los ojos, sintiéndose levemente mareada. James, frente a él, aun tenía los ojos cerrados casi sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se veía tan tierno así…

-Creo… creo que el hechizo ya se rompió…-tartamudeó Lily.

-Si –contestó James sin saber muy bien que decía.

-Bueno… yo… yo me voy… adiós…-Comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que finalmente se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a correr. En dirección contraria a la biblioteca.

-Si, adiós… adiós Lily… adiós…

"_Estúpido Potter, me las pagarás…"_ siseó la serpiente entre las sombras _"Te juro que te arrepentirás…" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Por fin he podido acabar!!!! xD llevo muchos días haciéndola, pero me he divertido bastante :) Nuevamente gracias a Paola ;)_

_Y bueno, a mi me ha dado bastante penita Snape… si a alguien más le ha dado lástima puede tomar el final abierto he inventarse alguna venganza o algo así, yo no lo puse porque ahí si que sería demasiado larga…_

_Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todas y espero que éste sea aun mejor que el que pasó… que a todas se les cumplan sus deseos (al menos los buenos xD) y eso…_

_Pueden dejarme un Review, me harían feliz…._

_Saludos a Todas_

_:D  
Jen.w. _


	5. Desde ahora serás mía

_Holaps!!! Que tal!!! Mmm… Espero que les guste (al final pido las disculpas…)_

_Los personajes de HP no son míos, son de JK Rowling ;) aunque ustedes ya lo saben xD_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba sentada en aquella solitaria mesa de Grimmauld Place bebiendo un café que sostenía con una mano pequeña y dulce. Su mirada vagaba lejos, perdida en un horizonte incierto.

Con una punzada en el pecho dedujo por su mirada triste que pensaba en él. Aquel descubrimiento no le provocaba en nada alegría u orgullo, solo mucha culpa. Le dolía saberse el responsable de su cabello descolorido, de su notable falta de ánimo, de la ausencia de su risa infantil, de su rostro demacrado y hasta del cambio en su patronus.

Diablos, era un desgraciado. Le había arruinado la vida.

Trató de alejarse de allí sin que ella notara su presencia, pero algún murmullo imperceptible retumbó en el agudizado oído de auror de Tonks, haciendo que se girara en el momento justo en el que él emprendía la huida.

-Tranquilo, Lupin. Si te molesta mi presencia puedo irme.

Su comentario no le hirió tanto como el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido. Estaba tan acostumbrado al tono dulce que adquiría su nombre de pila al deslizarse por los labios de ella que sintió que moría un poco.

-No… no es eso… em… yo… yo no quería importunarte… a ti… -estúpido tartamudeo. Tonks de seguro había terminado por admitir que él era un idiota.

-Eres un idiota.

Vale, a pesar de lo recién pensado, no estaba de verdad preparado para que ella se lo dijera a la cara.

Sonrojándose notablemente le preguntó porque le decía eso.

Tonks rió sarcásticamente haciendo gala de su sangre Black. -¿Y aun me lo preguntas?

Remus no notó que su mano se había cerrado con fuerza alrededor de la taza de café ni tampoco que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas.

Se puso en pie dispuesta a decirle todo al fin. O al menos decirle todo de una sola vez, ya que casi siempre en ocasiones anteriores le había terminado gritando alguna de las razones por las cuales le creía un estúpido.

-Primero, ¿De verdad crees que me importunas?

-Pues… -Remus se asustó levemente de lo decidida que parecía ella esta vez. Su rostro reflejaba que en cualquier segundo le lanzaría una Avada Kedavra. –La verdad… si…

Otra vez la risa sarcástica. –Entonces tú te crees que yo soy una idiota…

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! No… claro que no creo eso… -balbuceó él confundido.

-Pues si ni con todas las veces que te he gritado que te amo tú no has logrado comprender que lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti y que apenas puedo refrenar mis deseos de besarte hasta enloquecer, alguno de los dos debe tener un problema, ¿No?

Remus apenas podía responder. Tonks si le había confesado su amor anteriormente, pero nunca con esa sinceridad ni con ese desenfado.

-O yo no me expreso claramente o tú no quieres entenderme. O, te haces el idiota.

Su mirada le dejó bastante claro que opción había acogido ella.

-Como sea, Lupin –usaba el apellido lentamente, inconciente de que era la única arma con que contaba para herirlo de forma instantánea. –Ya no es necesario que sigas siendo o haciéndote el idiota. Dejaré de hostigarte. Dejaré de perseguirte. Dejaré de amarte.

Cada frase era como una daga. Recordó a una persona que le había descrito aquella sensación varios años atrás en una situación similar. _"Yo siempre pensé que quería que él me olvidara, Remus. Que deseaba en verdad que él desistiera de sus intentos de enamorarme. Pero ahora que James me ha dejado en paz… siento como si algo me faltara. Como si alguien hubiera desgarrado a sangre fría una parte de mí…" _Lily había tenido razón. Eso se sentía exactamente.

-Supongo (o más bien estoy segura) que es lo mejor. _Que es lo que tú quieres. _Porque además, ¿Necesito más esperanzas? Oh, claro que no –Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de renovadas lágrimas –En estos meses me has demostrado claramente que no estas interesado en mí.

Remus detuvo su ininterrumpido balbuceo. De todas las cosas del mundo, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella razón. Pensó que estaba claro que él también la amaba, y que por eso mismo la había evitado tanto.

-¿Por qué tú…?

-¿Por qué pienso eso? –Tonks bufó casi sorprendida. -¿Será porque te arrancas de mí cada vez que comienzo a hablarte? ¿Será porque me evitas ya sin disimulo? Pues si esas no son buenas razones entonces dime que son –Sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó –Además, ya sé que nada de eso va a cambiar. No te preocupes, ya me convencí de que no soy tu tipo. –Bajó los ojos al suelo y susurró –Lástima que yo me haya enamorado de ti.

En esa frase dejó ver todo el dolor que en realidad sentía, hasta ahora escudado tras el resentimiento y el enojo.

-Me voy, Lupin. La Orden me ofreció un trabajo fuera de Gran Bretaña. Y lo acepté. Me voy esta noche.

Y ésta vez, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Remus sintió como una fuerza invisible lo arrojaba hacia atrás.

Ella, Tonks, la que pudo ser _Su Tonks_, se iba. Para siempre.

Recorrió con el pensamiento el futuro de su vida, sólo, sin más compañía que el lobo que albergaba en su interior, mordiéndose a la luz de la Luna y muriendo cada día y lentamente.

-No –solo pudo susurrar sin conseguir explicar lo que sentía.

Ella lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando alguna reacción, aunque fuera alivio, pero él parecía ni siquiera verla. Cerrando los puños se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Remus percibió en el aire que el aroma de Tonks comenzaba a hacerse más difuso, y entonces volvió en sí. La vio alejarse gradualmente, con una suave brisa, retrasando el momento como si aun guardase esperanzas aunque ella no lo supiera.

Si instinto salvaje se removió en su interior, su espíritu de merodeador le gritó que él nunca había sido un cobarde y su corazón le rugió que corriera tras ella. Y lo hizo.

-¡TONKS!

El grito retumbó en las sucias paredes de la cocina. Tonks se detuvo sobresaltada pero se giró echa una furia.

-¡Qué quieres ahora!

Esa reacción tan inesperada hizo tambalear el impulso que lo había llevado a detenerla. Miró alrededor en busca de ayuda desesperada y entonces lo vio.

Un muérdago. Una excusa perfecta. Un puente hacia sus labios.

-Un… un muérdago… -solo pudo articular indicando levemente con los ojos hacia el techo.

Tonks demudó su expresión a un rostro confundido. ¿Un muérdago?

Lentamente su cerebro pudo maquinar.

Un muérdago. Un beso.

-Oh, Remus…

El escuchar nuevamente su nombre de pila deslizándose a través de los labios de ella incendió su pecho. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y se adueñaron de la fina cintura femenina. Sus ojos brillaron como en sus años de juventud y sus labios corrieron ávidos hacia los de Tonks.

-Tu no te irás –le susurró entre besos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué decides esos tú? –reclamó bromeando ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Porque tú, desde ahora, eres mía.

Y juntos se perdieron entre las sombras de Grimmauld Place.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Les gusto? Ay, por favor, por favor… si les gusto o no pueden decírmelo por review _:)

_Aunque el muérdago fue casi una excusa, igual salvo la situación xD Y para las que entiendan, me gusta la relación Tonks Remus y café xD_

_Y bueno…. Sé que ya va mucho tiempo desde Navidad y Año nuevo, por los que les quería preguntar y aun les gustaban las viñetas o ya termino con estos besos bajo los muérdagos… decisión de ustedes, como siempre_ :) _Por mí no hay problema aceptar lo que quieran… la mayoría ganará._

_Si deciden que continué de todos modos les iré preguntando que pareja quieren (no es un chantaje xD)_

_Ahorita me voy… el tiempo se me hace nada… tengo algunos problemillas familiares y mis vacaciones al sido las mismas que tuvo La Cenicienta antes de conocer al príncipe (espero comprendan xD)._

_Saludos_

_Jen.w._


End file.
